Further Then A Kiss
by CD Kim
Summary: Lets say more conspired between Daphne and Niles on that balcony the night before she was to be married. Something more then just a kiss.


"I have to talk to Daphne, maybe you can find a way to occupy Donny"

I open the door and who should be standing there but Donny and Daphne. My heart drops as I see her. I must talk to her and I must do it now.

" Ah Donny...Daphne"

Donny aches out,

" Hey Doc its getting a little to wild for us down there"

I interrupt him quickly by saying,

" Its just as well we all have a very busy day tomorrow about that Daphne may I have a word with you"

To my pleasure she replies with a quick,

"All right"

And luckily for me Donny wants to retreat to there room to soak his feet. And Frasier makes his excuse to leave us alone. Im the first to talk

" I was talking to Frasier about a conversation you too had"

She sighs before saying,

"Oh dear"

I quickly cut her off,

"No don't be upset"

Which is obviously is saying,

"I specifically asked him not to say anything, what was he thinking?"

" Oh no im glad he told me"

"Yeah so we can have a big chat about it. Thats what you psychiatrist always do, drag everything out in the open. No matter how awkward it might be, well I just dont see the point"

" No Daphne I'm glad he told me cause I Love You"

" you should'nt say such things"

"It's the truth Lord knows I've tried to hide it, tried to pretend I'm over you but not a day has gone by that i haven't thought of you, your smile your beautiful eyes."

" I don't understand why haven't said anything before"

"Daphne I wanted to but the timing never seemed right"

" And the timings right now. Im 12 hours from altar and your on your honeymoon"

" I would have never gotten married if I thought there was the slightest chance that you shared my feelings, trust me just say he word and I'll leave Mel in a heart beat"

Then of course Mel has to bust in threw the adjoining room with questions for our honeymoon trip. I usher her out by agreeing with everything she says buys it and leaves.

" Trust me Daphne I meant what I said when I said I'd leave her"

"That's crazy "

"No no its not crazy if you feel the same way as I do but I need you to tell me and I can accept if the answers no...How do you feel about me"

Right as I think she's gonna answer the most important question I've ever asked someone in my life her boorish family burst threw the door leaving me to flee to the balcony to await the love of my life to reciprocate my feelings or reject them. Finally to what seems like a eternity, she joins me outside closing the white french door behind her.

"It must be love it doesn't even bother me you come with them"

Then I rumble on to try to break the silence and unbearable tension.

" I still haven't answered your question"

"I know thats why I keep talking, incase I don't get the answer I wan't I can make this moment last a little longer"

Then I start talking about the insignificant flowers because I feel her answer will be no she doesn't love me. The thought make me sick to my stomach.

"Oh for God sakes "

She interrupts my ramblings with a kiss. The most amazing sensual kiss I've ever experienced in my life. It was everything I'd imagined it would be, I love this woman so much and her kiss says she loves me too. This is the happiest day of my life. We break the kiss for only a moment so I can say

" I think you can me Niles now."

Then begin the most incredible kissing again it's so rhythmic, I never want it to end, then she pushes me away.

"No I don't think I can, I do Love You but I can't do this."

" Daphne I know it will be difficult but I will get a divorce and you can call off the wedding"

"I can't Donny is a wonderful man and I made a promise to him and Mel you made more then a promise to her and where supposed to just forget that and for what, we have no idea how we'd be together for Heaven sakes we've never even been on a date."

"Daphne take it from someone who knows, you don't want to spend your life thinking about a chance you didn't take"

"I'm sorry my minds made up, I think we should say goodnight now."

"Goodnight Daphne"

"Goodnight "

As she turns to leave and my heart begins to break apart, she stops turns and lunges at me.

" Oh Niles"

She moans as her tongue invades my mouth and what my eyes have done for years my hand begains to explore her body. With my left hand on the small of her back my right hand I start at her firm delicate delicious ass and move my way up to her toned waist. Then further up to her supple breast , which I cup in my hand and fondle her with each finger.

She breaks our kiss, I stare into her eyes burning with wanton desire. At that moment we knew we had to have each other. Right there on the balcony with Mel in the next room, with her family just inside behind a door that can't be locked from the outside. But it doesn't matter. For if we only have tonight they were going to make it count.

"I want you Niles"

she pushes out as I kiss her neck

" Oh Daphne I've wanted to hear you say those word since I first met you"

I pull her into a strong embrace. This time its my tongue to infiltrate her awaiting mouth. while both my hands squeeze her gorgeous ass. I lift her into the air. I must admit I didn't know i was so strong. It must be my testosterone which is raging alone with my throbbing erection threw my trousers. Surely she must feel it pressing into her waist. At that moment she releases our embrace yet again to look down at my growing arousal.

"Niles your so hard"

"Hard for you the woman I Love"

She reaches down and starts to undo my belt then unzips my pants. Oh sweet Jesus she is so sexy as I think she can't get anymore alluring she drops to her knees and pulls out my cock. She begins to stroke its length with one hand while her other one rubs my gonads. As I think she's going to stand she shoves my entire manhood into her luscious mouth.

"Oh fuck Daphne"

I breathlessly push out trying with all my power not to moan with pleasure. I hold her hair back and out of the way with one hand the other on the back of her head pushing her on and off my dick. I mustn't come. I want to be in her. With that very thought, I lift her by her shoulders. Push up her dress pick her up and set her on the ledge of the balcony. With only her underwear as barrier to my cock.

"I hope your not fond of these panties"

She can't even answer me threw her panting. I take it as a sign and rip the delicate fabric in one swift motion.

"Wrap your legs around me"

I didn't know I could be so demanding but I of course don't want her to fall. She quickly complies wrapping both her legs firmly around my waist. I grab the railing for support and without being able to stand the wait any longer i bury my considerable package into her now very wet pussy. We both let out a low moan. She covers my mouth with the palm of her hand and I do the same to hers to silence ourselves. I gyrate in and out of her rough but delicate. I groan threw her hand and she moves it away I copy and move mine as well. We start kissing again as if our lives depended on it. Our tongues twist and entwine with each others, as I push deep in and out of her soaking divide. I feel myself coming undone but I can't not without her feeling pleasure first.

"Ah yes Niles oh yes"

She moans out, hmm maybe she really is psychic. As I hear her orgasm, It sends me over the edge and I reach my own climax.

"Ooh Daphne"

I say in almost a plea for i know soon she'll be someone else's. I help her off the ledge and I do up my slacks as she pulls down her dress. And we kiss on last time.

"Goodnight again "

"Goodnight to you "

The End, for now at least till we get the the RDWRER.


End file.
